Isami Aldini
Isami Aldini (イサミ・アルディーニ Isami Aldini) is a 92nd Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the twin brother to Takumi Aldini. Like his twin brother, Isami hails from Italy where he worked in his family restaurant, Trattoria Aldini until his uncle recommended that both of them should attend Tōtsuki. Unlike his hot-blooded brother, Isami's has a more gentle and friendly personality. Like his brother and other students who listened to Sōma Yukihira's infamous ambitious speech, Isami would be one of the Sōma's bizarre rival. Unlike most rivals however, his drive to humble Sōma simply fulfill his brother's desires rather than his own grudge. Appearance Isami is chubby and tall, taller than his older twin brother, Takumi. His black hair is combed backwards and is very spiky. Some of his notable facial features includes his eyes which are almost always closed and his teeth have been shown to resemble sharks teeth whenever he smiles or laughs. Whenever he cooks seriously, his eyes turn white while his face takes on a darker shade. Over the course of the Summer Vacation before, the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Isami lost a tremendous amount of weight, slimming himself down. Isami's appearance closely resembles Takumi's, showing their family ties. His hair is still just as wild as ever, but much bigger and taller than his usual chubby counterpart. His eyes are now open and much sharper in style. Additionally, his signature shark teeth smile is often replaced with a normal ones and, unlike his normal version, his eyes rarely closes. Personality Like his twin brother, Isami prided with his Italian culinary skill and take his signature cooking style very seriously by using every style as refine as he could. Similarly to his main rival Sōma Yukihira, he cooks in Tōtsuki with the pride of his family's restaurant on the line. Unlike his fiery brother, Isami is calm, peaceful, and even jovial around others. He enjoys teasing Takumi whenever he attempts to intimidate an opponent only to leave himself embarrassed. However, behind his happy personality lies an inner pain that stems from his childhood. Though Isami bested Takumi in the numerous games they played in their childhood, Takumi's cooking skill far exceeded his own from the beginning. In Trattoria Aldini, the patrons would specifically request Takumi to cook their meals and not him. Isami sought to be praised like his brother in the restaurant, though more often then not, his could not match his brother's abilities. Despite this though, Takumi supports his brother, saying that he needs Isami to be as good as he is and the bonds they shared as brothers have been strong since. Isami's goal is to one day be as good or better than his brother. History Born into a Japanese-Italian family, Isami grew up in Italy along side his twin brother Takumi. In their youth, the worked for their Uncle in their family restaurant, Trattoria Aldini. He had a healthy brotherly relationship with Takumi, as he would win in most games against him. However, in the kitchen, Takumi proved superior as many of the restaurant patrons would specifically request a dish made by Takumi. Isami became jealous and eventually revised a dish to match his brother, only to be scolded by his uncle for doing so. In tears, Isami apologized for ruining his dish as he wanted to be as good as Takumi. He is further consulted by Takumi and told that that he's only good whenever he's around. Takumi and Isami make a promise to work together, improve their skills, and eventually make Trattoria Aldini the number one restaurant in Italy. The years went by, Isami improved and became a part of the face of Trattoria Aldini. Eventually, Isami's uncle recommended that Isami and Takumi should attend Tōtsuki Culinary Academy to further hone their skills. The two took up the challenge and they departed together to make a name for themselves from the most renowned culinary academy in the world. Plot Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy With the help of his father acquaintance in Japan, Takumi and Isami managed to enrolled to the prestigious culinary academy and together in this prestigious academy, Isami would learn and shared from his brother about the art of cooking as well as knowledge. Like his brother, Isami is passed the assignments with flying colors and his efforts has became inspiration to many of his peers in the academy. During the 92nd Generation Open Orientation Ceremony, Isami giggled over the director's quote about the "sacrificial lambs" while tell his brother that the academy is much interesting as they thought to be. However, Soma's sudden presence in his picture would changed the twins life forever. On the Orientation Day Ceremony, Isami was among of many students listened over Soma's infamous ambitious speech to become the top while not losing to any students in the academy. With Soma's ambitious speech has made, Isami would remarked that he never seen his brother this serious before and assumed Soma's speech made made him obsessed over victory to Soma. Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc In the training camp, Isami and Takumi finally faced Soma in person while he watch his brother purposely stepped on Soma's left shoe as his "formal greeting". As one of the 10 Alumni, Inui Hinako confusion about relation between his brother cooking duel and her current assignment would made Takumi embarrassed in front of his nemesis, Isami giggled over Takumi's embarrassment , irritated Takumi in the progress. Isami would then dragged his brother to the in order to focus on their assignment while leaving both Soma and Megumi in shock and awe, who still shocked that they are twins siblings. Along with Takumi, Isami is the only chef team member found other ingredients other than the typical ingredients (fish and wild vegetables) found by most student found in the restricted vicinity in the test grounds. With their ingredients are ready, the Aldini Twins began their fast work with their ingredient to create their masterpiece, Aldini Style Japanese Grilled Aigamo. As Isami began his work in a total focused way(with his shark teeth exposed), he was noticed that Megumi observant and asked her. While other student thought that Takumi's dish would be out of theme since he, as the Italian Cuisine chef, would perform his Italian Cuisine on the supposed Japanese dish, Takumi explained to the students that he had switched the ingredients to convert his original Italian ingredients into the Japanese to match the taste of the theme. With the dish had impressed Inui's taste buds, the Aldini Twins were passed the first round and surpassed others students, including Takumi's nemesis. Along with his brother, Isami would never thought Soma would used the Apricot Seeds,Inui's snack, as his eureka for his main ingredients of an uncertain dish. Isami was later watched his brother reluctantly hold the seeds while watching nemesis leaving the hall for more ingredients. As his brother became impatient over Soma's absence, Isami would told his brother to accept his default victory, which Takumi refused while he was trying to figure out the relation of the seeds to Soma's purposed dish. While Soma's Yukihira Style Fried Fish would even impressed Inui taste buds, Isami was shocked along with Takumi as Team Soma had passed the first round and witnessed Hinako's indecision had caused the duel as no contest. Isami was sit beside Megumi in the bus while The third round & Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale With the arrival of the Tootsuki Princess, Isami joined the remaining students to listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit. This time is would be an egg themed breakfast buffet and the assignment would be started at 6.A.M. and the vacated kitchens are available for practice runs(though there are options for them to go to bed);instantly demoralized almost every remaining student in the hall except Takumi and the other talented students. Just as Takumi about to prove his skills to Soma by issued the open challenge by introducing his Aldini Style breakfast set that would present for the next day, Isami ruined his competition by telling Soma about their dished which almost made his brother embarrassed again and he and his brother left to their own station to perform their task. During the assignment, Isami began to felt his obsession to win against Soma much more a burden rather than motivation while try to convince Takumi to slow down and going to have some nap after their blue-print recipe is done. Regardless, Isami survived the Breakfast Buffet Struggle and rejoin with his brother to proceed to finish the extra assignments until Day 5 afternoon. After the tiring hours of work, Isami is then joined the remaining 628 students into an afternoon assembly while listens to Doujima golden speech and ready for the next round which is actually the Banquet for Victor as the reward for all the surviving student. He is last seen joined with other 628 qualified students (including his arch rivals Soma) in the Banquet of Victors with Takumi, and he is also return to the academy via the student bus. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Main Article: Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Isami would go along side with Takumi is among the students to seek their names on the the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election . Like Soma, Takumi too is among the chosen ones while anticipate such event is much earlier than their Shokugeki, Takumi is anticipate that the battle has gone early than their Shokugeki and would once again issues a challenge towards Soma; which the later was livid about Soma's dense behavior as he greet Ikumi first before him, while stop Isami from laughing at him. Later after the announcement and Soma claimed that the Summer Vacation, Takumi tells Soma and Ikumi that since they were all chosen for the event, they wouldn't going to take the break and they would use the holiday to utilize their skills for the upcoming event; claiming that this event is a perfect stage to test and see each other hard work results and progression. Takumi would joins Ikumi and Soma to promise each other that they will be meeting together for the Main Tournament before depart themselves in separated ways for their Summer Vacation. As the theme for the event has announced as curry as the theme, Ikumi would supposed to use this Summer Vacation to research and cook curry dishes together. However, Isami tell Takumi to return to Italy first because he lost his passport in a male restroom. He remain in Japan to practice his cooking skills and due to the excessive pressure, Isami is a changed student; from an obese giant into a handsome tall student he is. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round Battle Royale Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale As the summer break concluded, Isami returned to Tōtsuki to join in the Tōtsuki Autumn Election. As they waited in the queuing area, Isami and Takumi reunites with Sōma. When Takumi declared to Sōma that he was his rival, Sōma was too preoccupied by Isami's sudden slim down. Isami explains that he "transforms" annually, growing fat during autumn and then losing the weight during summer, much to the surprise and concern from Sōma and Megumi. After speaking to Sōma and Megumi, the lights in the room went out as Senzaemon Nakiri spoke about the legends behind the very hall they were standing in. With newfound vigor, Isami along with the other participants quickly left the hall as Senzaemon began the challenge. He bid farewell to Sōma as he headed to the "B" Block wit Takumi. As the Preliminaries began, Isami was forced to work on his own but Takumi was cooking in a nearby kitchen. In the stands, the head judge of the "B" block, Orie Sendawara took notice of Isami and labeled him as one of the prominent participants in the block. At that time, Isami was working with a only tomatoes in a large pot and a ball of dough. Takumi told Isami to take the challenge seriously and cook with all he's got. Isami joked that he will as long as Takumi does not cry if he won. As the cooking period expired, Isami joined his brother and the rest of the participants as the judging began. One of the judges, Kita Osaji, told the students that a score over 50 is passable and they will need to present something new to even hope of reaching a score that high. Most of the dishes garnered incredibly low scores until Nao Sadatsuka presented her Black Curry Laksa. Though the smell horrified everyone, Isami included, Nao earned the first score over 50, with 84 points. Eventually it was Isami's turn and he presented his dish, a Curry Bread Calzone. The judges were impressed by the combination of the Japanese and Italian cooking style. Isami revealed that the reason behind the strong influence of tomatoes was because he only used water from tomatoes and the bread he was using was grape-dough, creating a sweet and springy texture to his dish. The judges awarded him 88 points, tying him with Miyoko Hōjō. Following Isami was Takumi, who presented his Naporitan Curry Pasta. As the judging for his dish began, Isami recalled his childhood where his brother vowed to help Isami improve and work together to achieve their dreams. Isami smiled as his brother earned 90 points, beating Isami once again in a cooking setting. Isami remained in a qualifying spot (4th place) even after Alice break Hisako's record with 95 points, until . Thus, Isami won't be Cooking Style Isami, like his twin brother, excels and specializes in Italian cuisine, but their Italian style is fused with some Japanese cuisine as well. Despite his large size, Isami is extremely skilled, especially with a mezzaluna which requires a tremendous amount of skill to operate, let alone use as fast as his brother and he can. Between the two though, Isami admits that his brother is the better chef, but Isami's skill is not to be underestimated. Dishes Curry Bread Calzone Collaboration Dishes Aigamo Grilled with Spices ''Shokugeki'' Records Unofficial records and duels Clubs *Unknown Trivia References Navigation Category:Italian Character Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Rival Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:92nd Generation Students